


That Rapscallion Bastard

by perspi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"On the plus side, though, your organs are in great condition, so I'm sure your liver and kidneys will find excellent second homes."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	That Rapscallion Bastard

  
[   
](http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee109/perspi/Pictures%20to%20share/001htx80.jpg)

  


"This is not--" Danny flaps a hand once, twice. "You--"

Steve grins and settles himself more firmly astride the bike. "Isn't it great?"

"Great? No, _great_ is something that makes you stand in awe, like the Statue of Liberty, the Grand Canyon, the loaded hotdogs from that guy on the thing, no, no, this? This is you, gallivanting," and Danny's hands don't stop moving the whole time, sketching out hills and valleys and wicked curves, and Steve can't help mouthing _gallivanting_ , trying out the shape of the word in his mouth, "--yes, Steven, gallivanting about the island showing off your tattoos before the road _peels them from your body_ when you wipe out on the highway at ninety miles an hour."

"Danny--" Steve starts, but apparently Danny wasn't finished-- "On the plus side, though, your organs are in great condition, so I'm sure your liver and kidneys will find excellent second homes."

Steve waits this time, badly hiding his smile by looking down at the gas tank between his thighs, and when Danny's hands finally stop moving, when Danny's arms are crossed high and tight over his chest, Steve lets go of the handlebars and asks, "You wanna go for a ride?"

"God, _yes_ ," Danny says in a rush. He steps up close to the bike, one knee on either side of Steve's leg, and twists his fingers in Steve's hair, pulling his head back to get him to look up. Steve has just enough time to blink before Danny's kissing the daylights out of him, muttering all the while. "Do you have any idea what you look like, sitting there on that thing? I wanna ride, I wanna ride _you_ , sprawled out like that, in your fucking _wifebeater_ , and your hips, God, you have no idea."

Steve's got his hands wrapped around Danny's thighs, tucked tight up under the curve of his ass, and he's sitting too low to reach Danny's neck, but he really, really wants to. It feels like he's rocketing along on the bike already, and he asks, "So, you like the bike?"

Danny huffs and tries to scowl, but it fails adorably. "You do not look like the kind of guy one takes home to his ma, is what I'm saying."

Steve tugs, and pushes, and Danny pulls, and somehow they manage to get Danny astride both the bike and Steve, thighs bracketing Steve's hips and the seams of their jeans lining up _just like that_. Steve groans, and Danny breaks out a reckless grin. "What the hell, Ma's in Jersey," he says, and they utterly fail at leaving the driveway.

It's just as well, Steve figures. The bike doesn't run yet, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **Sheafrotherdon** for [sharing the picture](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/586543.html) and inspiring the ficlet!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That Rapscallion Bastard (The Mortification Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200531) by [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus)




End file.
